Various different learning systems have been employed in the school environment for many years. For example, school systems have utilized various kinds of learning equipment, such as computers, and other mechanical and chemical test equipment, in a laboratory setting in the schools for assisting the student in learning science and other related skills. Typically, a laboratory setting within the school has been in the form of a large number of work benches positioned against the walls of a room where students can perform their experiments to facilitate the learning of scientific principles.
In order to better utilize the space, work/learn islands have been positioned away from the walls. The free-standing islands have been positioned about the laboratory area. Such an approach has proven to be highly satisfactory, because it not only enables the better utilization of the space, but also the students or learners have been able to perform experiments and complete projects in a more convenient manner within an open-space environment. The learners are able to communicate with co-learners at other islands in a more convenient and comfortable manner so as to facilitate greatly their cooperative efforts in learning various topics. Such a more open format encourages the learners to communicate freely with one another, and at the same time, to observe each other's projects due to the positioning of their stations relative to one another.
Additionally, each one of the islands is readily reconfigurable to enable learners to switch to new topics in a convenient manner. Thus, various different projects can be undertaken by the learners in the same room at the same time, whereby the learners are encouraged to share with one another information gained from their projects.
As a result, such free-standing islands, which are readily reconfigurable, greatly facilitate and encourage the learning process. Each work/learn station more readily attracts the interest of the learners, and allows each learner to progress at his or her own pace. Thus, such a system has proven to be extremely valuable and an enormous success.
It would be highly desirable to be able to extend the basic concept of the free-standing island design to a larger and more comprehensive and diversified learning system. In this regard, it would be highly advantageous to enable larger numbers of people to participate an environment so conductive to learning, and yet be able to progress in a generally orderly manner. Such a larger more comprehensive learning system should be comfortable for the learners, despite the larger group of people participating at the same time within the confines of the same space. The learners should be able to progress efficiently and effectively in an orderly process, and thus be better equipped for high education or entering the work force. Additionally, such a new and improved learning system should also be useful for adult learners, either at the same time as being used by school-aged children, or after regular-school hours.